Who We Are
by Mayci
Summary: 2024: Nikita died years ago and Micheal still can't handle his loss. But when he meets Simona "Mona" everything changes and he finally feels alive again. But can Mona hide her secrets? Takes place after episode 3x22
1. Chapter 1

We are living in Washington for a few months now. Matt got a new function and we moved to Washington with him.  
I realized this was going the be a expensive holiday season ; First Thanksgiving and then Christmas. We'll be on the plane two times. A 5 hours long trip to California . Tickets are expensive in the holiday season but with Matt's salary we can easily afford it.  
We have been celebrating the holidays at his parent's ever since I moved in with Matt. They live in Bakersfield and we used to live in Los Angeles so it wasn't quite a long ride for us. But now, so far from home it seemed logical to take the plane instead of driving what would have taken almost two full days. There isn't much I look back to but I used to take the plane weekly. Sad actually. I never saw the beauty of cities like Paris and London, It was always business. We haven't travelled far in the last 11 years, only a trip to Arizone so Washington is a welcome trip.

I walk into the dressing room, and then thrust my shin against the lumbering safe for Finn's over expensive Bow and Arrow are hidden in. I remember that I have to take it today. Today she has her first practice with her new trainer.  
Finn is our daughter. Her full name Finnley but Finn fits more with the tough nine-year-old girl. Finn shoots bow at the highest level possible, they would still beat an Olympic archer according to her former coach. No wonder they were here in line to welcome her. Team

Matt and Finn are waiting for me downstairs. Matt just wants a goodbye kiss. It may be Saturday but he still has to work. His office is making a big deal with a new client. I grab a cup of coffee and and toss through Finn's gorgeous brown hair. I can she's nervous in her bright blue eyes. She has her first sleepover today.  
Finn isn't a typical case of "she looks like..." she has my hair and skin tone but her dad's blue eyes. She's very tall and looks older than she actually is. She always prefers loved ones above herself. Matt says she looks like me in that regard, I doubt it.

'What are you doing today?' asks Matt.  
'I drop off Finn at her training and then I go to Mary in the bookstore' Mary is my first "buddy" in town and we spend lots of time together. She works at her dad's bookstore and we share the same humor.

'Don't forget to bring me to Louisa's party!' Finn has her mouth full of corn flakes and looks quite serious.

'You'll be fine, sweetheart,' I laugh for a second. It'll be fine. Today is our anniversary and It's perfect that it's just the two of us tonight.  
Matt walks towards the door. 'Happy anniversary dear and see you tonight,' he winks mysteriously and that can only mean that I get one of his great surprises tonight. I like surprises.

Excuse me for my grammer. My first language is Dutch and this story is translated from that language so not everything will always be correct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

I walk into a pub for a rest. Everyone is laid back and a few men are playing a game. I feel alone, I have been walking around for days and had no one to talk to. My choice; I didn't want to be surrounded by people. I sit down next to a man who is looking to a football match. They interrupt the broadcast for a news report of the president. A few days ago she was found alive by a group of people .  
'Isn't it sad for that girl ?' the man asks.  
'What?' I say quasi interested.  
'That the president was alive all this time and they were chasing that poor girl'  
That girl is named Nikita . She was accused of killing the president. The president was found alive only a few days ago .  
'Yes, that's for sure, but I think they had their reasons to suspect her from killing her, what was she doing there?'  
'Normal people will never find out ,' the man laughs. ' I'm Matthew by the way . Matthew Thompson.'

'Simona Cunningham , ' I introduce myself. 'But just call me Mona.'

Her "rescuers" who only wanted to clear Nikita's name are all in front of the camera. I laugh at the silly name the President gave them.  
_"Nikita you can come back now, you are safe." _Says her boyfriend in front of all the cameras and press. poor boyfriend. He'll never see her back.

My thoughts are interrupted by Matthew.  
'Would you like to go out tonight Mona? If you haven't planned anything then,' Matthew smiles. I don't actually, and I guess I need to relax a little bit.  
'That sounds fun,' I say

* * *

**Present**

People often ask me who I am , where I come from and all that kind of stuff . I'd prefer not to reply to that questions. My lame excuse is always that I 'd rather not talk about it, no reasons mentioned . It isn't a lie to be honest.  
Who wants to hear the sad story of an orphan? I keep it short, I just tell I got beaten up by my foster parents, that'll shut their mouths.

I once had a family , I was adopted but considered my adoptive parents as my real parents . They loved me and I loved them so much more than I ever had the change to tell them. I never knew my real parents . I was curious to find out who they were but my mother always managed to let me think about another subject, I am thankful for that now. I was truly happy, a feeling I wouldn't feel for a long time. I went to school and played sports like tennis . I was actually an ordinary girl.  
But when I was 8 everything changed ; during a huge fire in our house I lost both of my parents while they were asleep, only I was able to make it outside. From that moment on the word happiness was only a vague memory . I was taken by social services and put in houses by several strangers. I was beaten up by my foster parents and I wasn't allowed to go to school, the jerk kept the school money to buy alcohol. I ran away from their house searching for hope, warmth and love, but I was never able to. I got into drugs and eventually found by someone who tried to help me. There were a boy and girl in her house too. The girl had been through the same problems and we eventually became friends. We tried to help each other, but what could two addicts do? I found out she died just a few years ago, I wish I could have helped her better.  
I blocked the memories of so many things and my memories are fading away. It are just bad dreams now. But I do remember pain. I have undergone so much pain and misery and all I wanted was to die. How could I forget that? But then I met Matt. Matt gave me a reason to continue living.  
Before I first met him I just let my past behind me. The night before I said goodbye to my miserable self and I decided I could start over. It was that night that I decided I could be my real self. The little 8 year old me that never grew old and was locked in there until I would find happiness again. The name Simona was a homage to my mother and I guess it fitted little me. I ended up being everything I ever wanted to be and had dreamed of as a little girl . I thought I could never fall in love but Matt gave me his heart. From the moment I spoke with him, I felt relieved and less lonely . It was like he knew I needed the love he gave. I was afraid that I would always stay alone but Matt's smile gave me hope .

* * *

**Flashback**

_'What brings you to the sunny L.A?' Matthew asks. We are at a fancy restaurant that looks out over the gorgeous coast.  
_

_'I seriously have no idea,' I laugh 'I just took the first plane that was about to depart.'_

_'So you could have been in some kind of tropical paradise by now?'_

_'If you look at it that way.' I wink at him. 'I think I wouldn't have taken that plane then, it was never my intention to leave the U.S. '_

_'I think it's rather adventurous, all young woman travelling to a city she's never been before all by herself.' Matthew keeps his mouth shut about the state he met me in earlier today. He just asks what every man would ask on a date. _

_What do you enjoy doing in your free time?'_

_'Reading and relaxing on the couch,' I desire to sit in my PJs and read a big book about something unrealistic. 'With a book you'll find yourself in another world and forget about all the troubles in the world.'_

_'I have to agree ,it's so relaxing not to see what the world is really like' say Matthew._

_'So Matthew..' he interrupts me. _

_'Just call me Matt,'_

_'And Matt what do you for living?' he thinks about this question like he isn't completely sure about it._

_'Oh I am just a boring office guy. I find new clients for my boss. Not something for a beautiful girl like you. You look stunning in that red dress by the way.' _

_I laughed at his sarcastic answer and smiled at is compliment. 'Maybe I like office guys,' I winked at him. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mona**

We are running late for Finn's shooting practice. I don't want her to come late on her first practice, That would look dumb and considering she didn't prove herself that she's worth it they would easily kick her out of the group.

Although it was Saturday everyone seems to work today. The subway stairs are barely empty or a new subway arrives and more people walk up the stairs. I didn't realise I was holding Finn to tight and that she was struggling to keep up with my speed until she started calling me.

'Mom? Mom, can you release my hand?' I released her hand and she softly rubs it.

'I'm sorry hon, I was scared something might happen to you.' It's funny and also scary to see how fast she grows. The 9 year old girl standing in front of me is starting to show some teenager features. I think she wants to be the tough big sister holding her little brother's or sister's hand in a few years. I guess I could just let her walk alone.

'Okay but stay right behind me please,' I released a tiny smile. I wasn't ready to see little Finn grow up to be a gorgeous young woman.

I couldn't help looking behind me about every 15 seconds but I feel the fear slowly fading away as see Finn behind me every time. I start looking less and less and I eventually new she would stay right behind me on the narrow sidewalk.

I keep walking and I cross the street without realizing Finn has lost me in the busy crowd I just got out by crossing the street. When I finally look again I see her on the other side of the street with a slight bit of fear in her face. She want to cross the street while the light is on red. She runs to me.

'Finn no!' I scream.

And then? Not a tragic accident where I loose my young daughter. No she gets saved. I see a man trying to stop someone who's riding way too fast in the busy city streets. I don't notice he's holding a giant gun until he shoots at the car. I don't recognize the type of gun.

The man notices Finn , doesn't hesitate to lift her up and runs with her in his arms to me.

'Oh my God, Finnley are you all right?' I can't stop hugging my daughter and I have never been more releaved. I want to yell thank you to the man but I see him running to the spot where the car crashed against a parked car.

* * *

**Micheal**

My heart was racing when I saw the little girl standing there next to me. She wasn't moving and all she did was looking at the car that was about to hit her. Her mother was screaming and it sounded heartbreaking. As in a reflex I took the little girl in my arms and run to her mother. I heard a bang and then realized the car must have crashed.

I could have just pushed her away. I could have been hit by that car. Then all the pain would be over. I would no longer be alone in this world. Nikita is probably dead and I could be with her.

No Micheal, you have to keep moving on, you'll find out about the truth someday. I have to keep telling that to myself, Nikita couldn't have died.

I look at the woman who is trying to calm down her daughter Finnley. Police officers talk to witnesses who are clearly less calm than the mother of Finnley. She's sitting by an ambulance. I don't notice she's pregnant until she walks away from the ambulance in my direction. I see the bump and think of what the stress could have done to the baby, that's probably why she needed to get checked.

She wears typical pregnancy clothes: A long dress and a pair of flats. I would love to get to know this mother. She has something interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mona**

I dropped Finn off at her practice even though she was an hour too late. Luckily they understood the situation. I actually regretted my decision of letting her go to practice. She must have a trauma or something. I wouldn't feel good either if I was almost hit by a car.

I hope she feels better now. I didn't really have time to stay and watch plus the coach wanted to have her with as less distraction as possible. I got a message from Mary that I needed to come "asap" because she has a present for me.

'Hello hello Mary?' I look around in the store but I can't find her. I see a pile of books and pick one out that looks interesting and read the back of it.

'Boo!' I make a little jump and my heart races through my throat.

'Don't you ever scare me again!' I laugh when I see Mary's happy face.

'I'm sorry! I'm just so excited,' she explains. Mary takes me to a table where some things are spread over. She was reading today's paper and there is a little box laying next to it.

'I know this isn't really cool or anything but I sure you'll love it.' She hands me the gift and waits until I unwrap it. It are expensive chocolates from the shop around the corner.

'Oh you shouldn't have done that Mary, thank you so much.'

'Don't worry Sweets, enjoy them together with your hubby. Happy anniversary!'

'Well I guess to have get fat then,' I laugh.

'No way, you'll always be skinny,' Mary says. 'It's witchcraft,' she whispers with a squeaky voice. I often hear that people are jealous at me, my perfect never ageing skin, my slim body and great style.

I just go to the gym, that's all. Well of course not now because of my big belly, but still.

'What's this?' I lay my hand on a newspaper and start reading the article that made it to the front page. I spot a few familiar faces. 'Oh just an article about the Nikita thing 10 years ago,' she mumbled. 'Not very interesting, just the whole story again. '

'Oh yeah I remember, that happened around the time I met Matt. She is dead isn't she?' Mary confirms my question by nodding.

I feel sorry for a second but then I realize that what happened was good. It's perfect.

* * *

**Micheal  
**

**_Flashback_**

_She's dead, she isn't here anymore. I don't want to give up but I have to. It's been a year since Nikita left and went missing. Today it will officially be announced that Nikita is dead incfront of millions of world citizens. I don't consider finding a burned body of a woman her length a reason to think it was Nikita. The body was never indentified, it was just found in a building that burned down to the ground after bombs exploded in the building. "It must be Nikita, who else could it be? She was there a the wrong moment." The irony considering that she was first called a terrorist and then would have been killed by another terrorist almost makes it funny. It still can't be her... _

_Alex walks into the room and looks at me. She tries to comfort me with a little smile but it doesn't work. 'Are you ready?' she asks. 'Never.'_

The woman seems cute. Smart and full of life, a rare personality. You could consider calling her an ordinary woman but she takes ordinary to a new level. She must have the life Nikita and I dreamed of; no worries and being able to live life as it should be. I'm not sure wrong with me but for some reason I'm dying to meet her. I like her.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a cellphone. It's not mine. It comes from the other side of the room.

'Simona Thompson?' Simona answer her phone. I finally know her name! I laugh at my silly thoughts.

'Hey hun! ... Yes I'll be home soon... Everything is allright, don't worry I'll tell you the whole story when I get home... Love you too!' It must be her husband. I have a feeling of disappointment, but why? It's not like she would ever be my girlfriend, I knew she was married already. I'd still like to get to know her.

* * *

It's been a while right? I'm finally trying to actually write a whole story and not to stop after 3 chapters. I actually like the fact that there are more Nikita fans here because on the Dutch site I wrote on I never got much feedback and readers.

Anyway I personally think it was complicated to write down Micheal's feelings. Nikita went missing 10 years ago and Mona makes him feel alive again, that doesn't go together that well... Mona is so much easier considering she is my own character, you may think she's sweet or a bitch but everything becomes clear further in the story.

I'd love to hear what you guys think :)


End file.
